wings_of_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Tarot
Click to flip the Tarot Card! Soul Tarot is esentially a feature in which you click on (or flip) 1 of 6 unrevealed cards (the cards with a question mark on them) to reveal a card and receive different types of rewards, some on a random basis. It's main purpose is to collect slot points needed to enhance soul slots, as explained in the Soul Enhancement section of the Souls page. Additionally, as you flip cards, Lucky Digits numbers are generated which gives you a chance to earn a certain amount of vouchers, a currency that allows you to buy several items at the Mall. (More information on vouchers at the Currencies page.) Overview Soul Tarot.PNG|This card is the one that's going to flipped 6 times. Soul Tarot 2.PNG|Notice the value on the card and the amount of slot points. Soul Tarot 3.PNG|The slot points change as the slideshow progresses. Soul Tarot 4.PNG Soul Tarot 5.PNG Soul Tarot 6.PNG Soul Tarot 7.PNG This feature becomes available at level 30. You start with a maximum of 3 flips at level 30 and an additional flip is added to your limit every 10 levels thereafter (you will have 4 maximum flips between levels 40-49, 5 between levels 50-59, etc.) Each flip decreases the amount of "Flips Left" by 1, showing you how many attempts remain. You receive 1 flip every 10 minutes until you reach your level-based limit, regardless of whether you are online or offline (see the note about rule #2 below in the Rules section.) As you use flips, you also receive T-EXP (tarot experience) which will unlock certain letter cards based on your "tarot level". Rules #Slot Points earned from Soul Tarot cards can be used for Soul Slot enhancement . #You earn one chance to flip a tarot card every 10 minutes you're online. Note: although rule #2 implies that you must be online to receive a Soul Tarot flip, you do not actually need to be online for 10 minutes to earn a flip, it happens automatically. If you log off with your character and come back 10 minutes later, you will have received 1 flip. This has been tested repeatedly. Rewards There are 5 types of rewards you can gain from using the Soul Tarot feature: #Tarot Experience (T-EXP) #Slot Points #Vouchers #Battle Points #Coins Tarot Experience (T-EXP) Each flip will earn you 1 T-EXP. Accumulating T-EXP allows you to increase your "tarot level" and unlock certain letter cards. There are 13 levels, each offering it's own set of possible results from the card pool. Your T-EXP is cumulative, it doesn't reset to 0 at each level. Highlights: *At Lv 5, you receive your first letter card A. *At Lv 7, the letter card "B" is added. *At Lv 8, the "10" card is removed form the pool and the "C" card is added. *At Lv 9, the "D" card becomes available. *At Lv 10, the "15" card is removed form the pool. *At Lv 13, the "20" card is removed, leaving only the higher-value cards in the pool. As you can see, the lower-value Slot Points cards gradually get eliminated from the card pool at higher tarot levels, guaranteeing a higher minimum number cards value. See the picture and the table below for more information. T-Exp and Card Pool Table Slot Points There are 3 possible ways of receiving Slot Points: #When you flip a card with a number on it and get 3 different Lucky Digits numbers, you receive the same amount of Slot points (10, 15, 20, 25, 30) that is written on the chosen card. #When you flip a card with a number on it and get 3 identical Lucky Digits numbers, the amount of Slot Points you received with be multiplied by the single-digit number of that counter. Example: Let's say you flip a card with the number 20 on it and the Lucky Digits are "5,5,5". The single-digit multiplier = 5. So, the amount of Slot Points you receive will be 100 (20 x 5). #By accumulating 3 letter "A" cards or 3 letter "C" cards, you can collect 200 Slot Points or 1,000 Slot Points respectively. Vouchers As confirmed in the Lucky Digits section below, when 3 identical Lucky Digit numbers are generated, the amount of vouchers you receive will be equal to the single-digit mutliplier. Example: Lucky digits: "5,5,5", multiplier = 5 ---> you receive 5 vouchers. Battle Points After getting 3 letter "B' cards, you can collect 150 Battle Points. Coins After getting 5 letter "D" cards, you can collect 2.5 million coins. Letter Cards Depending on your Tarot level, you can also receive letters cards (A, B, C, D). When you accumulate enough letters cards, you can redeem a reward in the space below the tarot cards by clicking on the "Collect" button that appears next to the corresponding letter: Important: Let's say you flip 3 letter "A" cards, you do not collect the reward right away and you continue flipping cards. The Soul Tarot feature will accumulate any other additional letter "A" rewards you receive. So, if you flip 3 more "A" cards, you will be able to collect an additional "A" reward, etc. Lucky Digits The three numbers in the top right corner of the Soul Tarot window that change as your card is being flipped are called Lucky Digits. Each time you flip a card, the Lucky Digits counter randomly generates 3 numbers from 1 to 5. Whenever the lucky digits counter generates 3 identical digits, the amount of Slot Points you receive is multiplied by "x" times according to the number that repeats itself. *If you get "2,2,2", the Slot Points value of the card is multiplied by 2 and you receive 2 Vouchers. *If you get "5,5,5", the Slot Points value of the card will be increased 5-fold and you will receive 5 Vouchers. *etc. Note: If 3 identical digits are generated by flipping a letter card, you will not receive any Slot Points but you will receive vouchers. Soul Enhancement (The information found in the text below will eventually be integrated to the Soul Slot Enhancement section of the Souls page in a future edit.) "By clicking on the small yellow arrow icon next to your Slot Points counter, the Souls interface window will open. From the main interface, click on the "Enhance" button to open a Soul Enhancement panel (it will slide out to the left). Use the slot points you have received by going to the Souls interface and clicking Enhance. There, you can choose to upgrade the enhancement of a soul slot: First, click the soul slot you wish to enhance, then click the circle with an arrow in the middle. There are 315 slot points. 80 are needed for the enhancement of this soul slot to level 2. So when the middle circle is clicked, a 2 will be written in the soul slot. Obviously, if you try to enhance a soul slot without meeting the required amount of slot points, the soul slot will not enhance." Category:Content